Detached
by Jaden Oliver
Summary: "A beast lurched in the pit of Hermione's stomach and reached up with a fiery hand pulling on her throat.  Rage flooded her veins and hate poured from her heart."    Hermione/Narcissa And a little Bellatrix no Bella/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The early morning sun was attempting to make its first appearance in the pale blue gray sky. A crisp wind blew angrily through the leafless trees as Hermione Granger pulled her cloak around herself more tightly, eyes looking ahead toward her destination of warmth, home. She walked into the lonely house shutting the door behind her, she sighed as she looked around at the fake comfort of her home. Hermione's home looks like a staged home up for sale, elegant but lacking warmth, happiness and love, much like Hermione herself.

* * *

Much had changed after the war, the battle of Hogwarts robbed Hermione's innocence and smeared her happy memories. Most of Hermione Granger was destroyed and left with the blood soaked rubble that day. A few months after the war had ended Ron was cut off while asking her hand in marriage, she had told him no. From that day onward the trio grew distant. Ron and Harry became Aurors at the Ministry of Magic, Harry later became head of the Auror Office. Hermione found a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, a few years later she excepted an offer for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, seeing Ron and Harry every so often. The Weasleys and the Potters noticed Hermione's numbness and the withered relationship of the trio.

* * *

Hermione walked into the only semi personalized room of the entire house, the study. She started a fire in the fire place with a quick silent flick of her wand as she made her way to her desk to sort out last nights paper work. Work always seemed to follow her home. After a long while she finally put her quill to rest, the all nighter had caught up with her. She stood up with a yawn and walked around her desk to a small potions cabinet mounted on the wall between two large wooden book cases. The cabinet contained very few potions, she easily found what she was looking for. She took a small glass bottle filled with bright orange liquid down and pulled the cork off. _"Two swigs will do this this time." _She thought as she put the bottle to her lips and drank. There had been two similar occasions in which Hermione had relied on the pepper upper potion, both occasions being the same, one work day running into the next. Hermione instantaneously felt alert and energized, she replaced the bottle and turned back to her desk to gather her papers. Less then ten minutes later Hermione, in a fresh set of clothes and traveling cloak was standing at her front door. She took one last look at the lonely house and headed back out into the chilly morning with nothing but work on her mind.

No one said anything to Hermione as she walked through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement toward her office. Once in her office Hermione sat down and began to pull out her paper work from her travel bag. "Miss Granger?" - "Yes, Miss Evans?" Hermione said without looking up at her assistant. "Sorry to interrupt Miss Granger, but you have just missed Professor McGonagall."

"Why was she here?" Hermione snapped looking up.  
Talley Evans hesitated looking away to break the fire filled gaze of her boss. "I don't know, she did seem quite upset that you were not in. She did not say why she was here, nor did she say if she would return, I asked her and she ignored both." Talley took a moment to look back up into Hermione's eyes, the fire was gone and the familiar dull emptiness was back. "Miss Granger? Mr. Vaughn Tipton has not returned."

"When was he supposed to return Miss Evans?"  
"Three days ago." Talley said noticing Hermione's eyes hadn't changed. "His desk is starting to over flow with paper work and messages Miss Granger."  
"Then why don't you _assist _him Miss Evans?" Hermione hissed.  
"Yes Miss Granger." Talley said backing out of the door frame of Hermione's office.

Hermione sighed and wondered why Minerva McGonagall had paid a visit to her office. It had been twelve years since the war and at least ten or eleven since she had seen or heard from the woman last. The Weasley family and the Potters were the only people Hermione ever visited and even that was very rare. Hermione pushed the images of her past that hunted her from her mind and replaced it with the emptiness she was used to.

"Hermione?"  
Hermione again looked up from her desk. There were very few people these days that called her by her first name. A smile played across her lips that did not meet her eyes. She stood up to greet her visitor. Harry walked further into her office. "How have you been?" He said giving her a hug. "I have been great!" Hermione replied. Harry looked at one of is closest friends, she had changed so much. She was not the same Hermione, she was still the same, but something had been lost and Harry knew that that something would never be found again. "How are you? How is Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
"We are both doing great! Ginny is considering quitting the Holyhead Harpies to spend more time with the children."  
"Wow, really?" Hermione said in the most concerned voice she could come up with. "What is she going to do with herself?  
"The quidditch league has offered her a job as a quidditch corespondent. She would not be traveling as much which is what she wants." Harry said. "Hermione, we are having a get together at Molly and Arthur's tonight, will you come? It has been a few months sense you have been by."  
It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she nodded her head and smiled. "Of course. Is there a special occasion?"  
"No, just a small family get together Molly and Ginny will be so happy to see you there!" Harry said with a big smile.

After Hermione got the time of the event from Harry he left. She could tell that he was happy about her excepting the invitation, she how ever was not. At times it did bother Hermione, she wondered why she felt the way she did, but pushed all of it out of her mind for it was something she did not take more then a mere moment to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was having a fiery tantrum with the nights sky, not wanting to go down just yet. Her pinks, oranges, and reds hitting the dark purple black thunderous clouds in refusal. The wind blew cold and hard wanting his lover to stay just a little longer. Low rumbles were heard over the country side, the cries of the winning darkness, and she was gone. Leaving the sky painted beautifully in colors the winter earth missed so much. Hermione turned down the lane that lead to the Weasleys house. The front door opened as she got close, Molly peeked her head out into the cold. "Hermione!" She said with warm eyes and a bright smile. Molly stepped back to let Hermione in closing the door behind her.

"How have you been?" Molly said pulling Hermione into a hug. "I have been great!" Hermione said patting Molly on the back. Hermione found a way from the hug quickly. "Hey you!" She said as Ginny entered the room. Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione.  
"Dinner then?" Mrs. Weasley said walking the short distance into the kitchen.  
Hermione and Ginny sat at the well scrubbed, well worn dinner table.  
"How have you been?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
"I have been very well thank you, work seems to never end."  
"What all has been going on with work?"  
"Endless paper work, sorting through old files, been seeing lots of familiar faces over the last few weeks." Hermione said looking down at her hands in her lap feeling extremely uncomfortable. She looked back up at Ginny, "Where are the Children?"  
"Harry and Ron took them to Bill and Fleur's for the night, they also mentioned something about stopping by the ministry."

Ginny flicked her wand and three wooden cups appeared along with a large wooden bottle with a very worn dirty label. "Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. " Ginny said with a smile. "Hagrid gave us ten or fifteen of these as a wedding gift. I believe we have nine or fourteen left." Secretly thanking the stars Hermione poured three healthy cups taking one for herself. "May the years slow down." Molly said holding her cup in the air. The two younger women nodded and sipped there fiery drink. Hermione enjoyed the burning as the liquid slid down her throat. Not much was said between the three women, Molly joined the dinner table after dinner was under control, between the occasional word here or there and the soft clank of there cups being set back down on the table there was silence. Ginny and Molly seemed to be enjoying it but for Hermione every silent minute seemed like a screaming hour.

There was a soft knock. All three of the women looked at each other. Molly stood up and opened the door. "Minerva! Come in, Come in!" Molly said stepping aside to let Minerva McGonagall into her home. "Thank you Molly." She said giving Molly a hug. "Here, take a seat, dinner will be done soon, we are just waiting on the boys." Molly said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were coming professor." Ginny said as she flicked her wand. Another wooden cup appeared beside the large wooden bottle. Ginny poured a fresh cup and refilled the others.  
"I ran into Harry this morning at the ministry and he invited me." Minerva McGonagall said taking a sip of her fiery drink, Minerva had not aged a day. Her black hair drawn back into a bun, her emerald dress and cloak matched her green eyes. To Ginny and Hermione it looked like a day had not passed since they each first laid eyes on there professor.  
"That's right Minerva, and its about time you start coming around more often to!" Molly said bringing bread to the table.

* * *

A bottle of fire whiskey later had Molly Weasley's face red along with Ginny's who was quite talkative about her decision to the quit quidditch team, mean while Minerva listened intently nodding her head every so often and Hermione sat in silence clutching her wooden cup of escape paying absolutely no attention to the women before her.  
"Hermione," Minerva said looking over to the younger girl.  
Hermione loosened her grip on the wooden cup and turned her attention to Minerva, she hadn't noticed that Ginny and Molly had both left the room.  
"How have you been Hermoine?"  
"I have been very well thank you, and yourself?" Hermione said blandly.  
"I have seen better days." Minerva replied taking a sip of her drink.  
"I cant remember better days." Hermione mumbled into her own cup.  
"How has work been?"  
"Endless amount of paper work, sorting through old files, been seeing lots of familiar faces over the last few weeks." Hermione said in a very dull voice.

"Hermione do you realize it has been twelve years sense I have seen you last?" Minerva said leaning forward across the table.

Hermione didn't know how to reply, she didn't care, It didn't bother her. "I have been very busy." She said.  
"No one can be that busy." Said a bitter voice. Hermione looked up, Minerva looked very angry, her lips tightly together as if holding more words in. "Twelve years Hermione. _Twelve_. And just how often do you come around here when you have not been dragged?"

"Just how often do you come about when there is _not _something else that needs to be attended to. Why where you at my office today?" Hermione hissed.

There was silence. Minerva's hand was shaking as she brought her cup to her lips. "The last time I saw you was at the wedding." She said taking a sip. "There is only so much you can do when someone you care about is erasing themselves, and forgetting about the people that care and love them the most. You have changed Hermione." Minerva looked at Hermione's hardened face.

"This is something I do not wish to talk about at the moment." Hermione spat.  
"I really don't care Hermione, that is not the reason I stopped by any how. I have something very important I must talk to you about but this is not the place."

Ginny came back into the room with plates and silverware, the table set its self. The front door opened, Author, Ron, and Harry walked in. Hugs were giving and "how are you"s? Were passed around. Soon everyone sat at the dinner table which as always was over flowing with food. With full mouths, talking and questions eased. After a while the clinks and clanks faded. Molly swished her wand and the table cleared its self of everything except the wooden bottle and cups. A few more rounds of fire whiskey later, with Ron and Hermione both drinking deeply, Ron was the first to excuse himself. Hermione found this as her cue to check the time.  
"Oh my, it is getting late." She said looking up from her watch. "Molly, Author, I do need to get going, I am very tired and have a bit more work to do at home."  
"I must be off myself." Minerva said standing. "Thank you Molly for the wonderful dinner, it was so nice to see you."  
Minerva and Hermione bid there farewells, and passed out yet more hugs. Hermione was the first to walk out of the Weasleys house with Minerva on her heal.  
"Hermione, I do need to talk with you."  
"Can't it wait until the morning?" Hermione said quickening her pace.

"No, it cannot." Minerva said grabbing Hermione's wrist pulling her to a stop. "Do not touch me." Hermione said yanking her wrist from the older woman's grasp. Minerva let the wrist slide from her hand and grabbed Hermione's sleeve pulling her close. "Bellatrix Lestrange is very much alive." Minerva whispered quickly. The whisper echoed in Hermione's head, she did not say anything. "A secret that now only you and I know." Hermione could not move, she could not think. There was a hole that had burned into the middle of her chest many years ago and it was now starting to smolder. She could feel it burn, emotions started to flood her, she felt insane. Anger and rage were starting to over power her. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment to herself. "_Breath."_ She thought, the emptiness was starting to come back. _"Breath."_

Minerva thought she had seen panic flash in Hermione eyes. "Hermione?" Minerva searched her stone face.  
"I need you to explain every last bit of this." Hermione whispered.  
"This is not the place." Minerva straightening herself up.  
"Take my hand." Hermione held her hand out. The second Minerva's fingers intertwined with her own she apparated.

* * *

The older woman followed the younger until they reached the lonely house Hermione called home. Hermione opened the door with Minerva in tow and lead her through the house to her study she motioned for her to take a seat in front of her desk. Hermione took her own chair facing Minerva Their roles seemed reversed for a split second in time.  
"Explain." She said leaning back lighting a fire with the swish of her wand.

"During the battle of Hogwarts Molly threw her last curse- I myself thought that had done the trick. If the right curse hits the right area of the body in our case the heart it should normally kill someone. But again in our case it did not kill anyone. I believe when she fell-"  
"I don't care _how_ she is alive. I want to know _why_ she is alive." Hermione whispered through clinched teeth.  
Minerva took a moment - "Every one continued until the dust settled. People were attended to and the body's were moved. Bellatrix's unconscious body had been beaten, stepped on and spat upon. All of this furthered the allusion of her being dead. Her body was one of the last to be removed. I saw her stir. All I could think about was who would be the first to truly kill her, she was wandless, it would have been murder out of vengeance and that person, that _Weasley_, would have gone to Azkaban for taking matters into there own hands, so I apparated her to my home." Minerva paused to looked into the fire before continuing. "After a while, she started to come around. I gave her potions which kept her unconscious. I took her to a private muggle psychiatric care clinic saying that she was my niece and she had been the way she was for years and that I could no longer take care of her. Bellatrix has been over medicated ever since. Every now and then she comes to and starts asking for her wand and yelling curses- they think she is truly insane."

The whole world had thought Bellatrix was dead, it was Minerva McGonagal that had pulled the film over the eyes of the wizarding community. A community that has finally relaxed now that two wars come and past. Hermione leaned forward from her chair setting her folded hands upon the desk.  
"No one else knows about this?" Hermione asked.  
"Only you and I." Minerva whispered.  
"Why have you told me this?"  
"You are the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement-  
"No I am not-"  
"You might as well be!" Minerva said continuing. "You are the one person that needs to know this, and I need someone to know! What if something were to happen to me? No one would have known that Bellatrix is alive! Could you image, what if she "got better" in the care of muggles. What would she do if she gained her sanity back?" Minerva looked at Hermione.

"I want to see her."

"Now is not the time," Minerva said pausing "It will have to wait until tomorrow."

Hermione looked into the fire, and watched it flicker. "What time?" She asked without looking up.

"Ill meet you here around nine in the morning if that is okay with you?" Minerva said standing. Hermione withdrew her gaze from the fire. "That is perfect." She said standing. "Ill see you then." Minerva nodded without a word and left the room. A few seconds later Hermione heard the front door open and shut, she sighed and rubbed her eyes. _"Now is not the moment to think."_ she thought walking from the study to her bed room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione heard the soft knock she was expecting. She threw her traveling cloak around herself and opened the front door to her home. Minerva McGonagall had arrived just in time.

"Good Morning." Minerva said.

"Morning." Hermione mumbled closing the door behind herself.

"We have a few things that need to be discussed along the way." Minerva said as the two women began to walk.

The morning sun hung low in the sky with the clouds around her looking like sleep in her eyes. The wind was dancing with the leafs around the ankles of passersby, whirling skirts and jackets to the sound of their tune.

"You and Bellatrix are sisters making the both of you my nieces." Minerva said looking to Hermione for approval. Hermione nodded. "When I do happen to visit it is always around this time in the morning. The staff has been the same for years, so if they ask why that have never seen you before you can tell them that you normally visit later in the evening." She paused. "Hermione?" Minerva had stopped walking. Hermione turned to look at the older woman. Minerva sighed. "I remember what you went through with Bellatrix at the Malfoy's, the war has effected everyone in their own way. We have all lost loved ones and we have all lost a few pieces of ourselves along the way." For the first time in years Hermione's heart sank. The bitter taste left her mouth for a moment. Her mentor, her friend, her teacher was still trying to find her. Hermione's eyes lightened as she looked to her friend who had offered her hand, hand in hand Minerva turned on the spot and they apparated.

The witches found themselves on a lightly traveled road lined with naked winter trees. Beyond the trees on either side of the road were fields of tall sandy colored grass. Hermione looked a head and saw the building which held Bellatrix Lestrange. The two women walked with silence between them. It wasn't until they had almost reached the building when Minerva spoke. "They are going to ask you to not bring anything into her room and you will also need to leave your wand behind as well." At the mention of leaving her wand behind and entering a room with Bellatrix Lestrange wandless made Hermione feel very uneasy but she nodded her head as they walked into the building.

"Miss McGonagall, it is so nice to see you!" Said a woman with a very friendly smile sitting behind a counter. "Who have you got here with you?"

"This is Bella's younger sister." Minerva said waving a hand toward Hermione.

"Very nice you meet you Miss Black." The woman said standing holding her hand out. "May I ask why I have not seen you here before?"

"I do usually pay my visits during the evening." She said ignoring the sting of being called Miss Black taking the woman's hand.

"We have moved Bella to a new room just down the hall here." The woman said stepping out from behind the counter. Hermione and Minerva followed the woman down a hall way to the left of the desk, it was a short walk for they had soon stopped. "Please put all of your items in these bins." She said. Minerva and Hermione both turned their backs on the woman to deposit their items, taking off rings and necklaces, finding lose items in their pockets along with both of their wands. Minerva flicked her wand silently over the bins before putting hers in. Hermione didn't have to ask about the spell that protected their magical items from being seen. They both turned around and followed the lady who soon stopped again three doors down and unlocked a door.

"If you need anything just turn on the light." She said pointing to a light hanging above the door. Both women understood and nodded their heads. "I'll leave you to it then." The lady said making her way back down the hallway toward the front counter.

Minerva opened the door and walked in. "Good morning Mrs. Lestrange." Hermione heard her say as she walked behind her.

Bellatrix was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room facing the two women that had just walked in. Her long dark black hair stood out against the white of her clothes, eyes still heavy-lidded, cheeks not quite as hallow, and lips seemed fuller. Bellatrix Lestrange was alive and healthy. A beast lurched in the pit of Hermione's stomach and reached up with a fiery hand pulling on her throat. Rage flooded her veins and hate poured from her heart.

"You brought a friend." Bellatrix said eyes flashing to Hermione. "All grown up now are we?" she said with a half smile looking her up and down.

Minerva looked from Bellatrix to Hermione and said. "Yes, all grown up. Miss. Granger here is head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Why is she here?" Bellatrix asked quickly licking her lips.

"Tell me _one_ reason why I shouldn't be here." Hermione hissed.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to say something only to close it soon after. A silent moment paced. "What are you going to do? Hand me over to the Ministry? 'I'm sorry Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't very dead after all.' Why don't we all just head over there now?" Bellatrix said in a girlish voice standing up from her corner chair. "Maybe somewhere along the way we can figure out why the Headmistress of Hogwarts and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has known about this all along." Bellatrix yelled with wild eyes and her fists clinched.

"I would watch yourself if I were you-" Hermione was quickly cut off.

"I don't care what your Head of, I am not going to have filth like you talking to me." Bellatrix said her knuckles now white.

"I think a Polly juice potion would do the trick eh, Minerva." Hermione said holding her head high as she looked over to her friend and then back to Bellatrix. "Polly juice you into Azkaban and once it wears off it will not be a problem because the only_ being_ that you will ever see will be a _Dementor_!." She paused and crossed her arms, eyes blazing locked with wild black not looking away from Bellatrix. "Consider yourself lucky for the moment." Hermione spat and turned on her heel leaving the room with Minerva closely behind.

They collected their items, Hermione felt relief when she picked her wand up and slid it up her sleeve.

"May I ask why Bella was been moved to a new room?" Minerva with her hand on the front counter as Hermione joined her.

The woman leaned forward and said with a whisper."Well its the funniest thing really, her old room was flooded. We cannot figure out where it came from. The hallway was of course flooded as well. It did rain that night, it might have been a open window. You know windows are not to be left open around here so I am assuming a member of the staff doesn't want to fess up."

"May I also ask how Bella is doing with her medication?"

"She is doing great! Above and beyond! The only time she takes any medication these days is when she sleeps. Please don't get excited because we need to see if this is just a flash of sanity or if it truly is your sisters sanity showing through for good." The lady said with a very big smile which Minerva returned.

"Thank you, we will be seeing you again soon." Minerva said.


End file.
